COD MW35 Survival Behind Enemy Lines
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Patrick Autumns was pinned down by enemy fire at Afghanistan. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts accidentally travels from their world to Afghanistan. They now helps out Patrick and faces their new enemy; Terrorism. Who will win; Heroes or Terrorism?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3.5 Survival Behind the Enemy Lines  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Introduction  
>At a peaceful city, Tokyo, Japan, Serena Tsukino was walking with her friends on their way to school, knowing that their enemies are not around to fight them. The world is now at peace, glad that the Sailor soldiers are finally done fighting the enemies they've fought back then. Just then, Amara Tenoh and the others cought up with them, talking to them on how things are going. The girls nodded, "It's going well. What about you guys?" Amara nodded, "It's going good. Glad that we can finally get some rest from all the fighting from our enemies, right?" "RIGHT!" The girls agreed, glad that they don't have any enemies to deal with. Suddenly the wind was blowing from below, knowing that was a weird direction the wind was blowing. The girls realized that something's wrong, and looked up. They saw a portal sucking only all of them into it. The girls notice that something is fishy, and got sucked into the portal. Amara yells, "Everyone! Let's hold on together!" So they did, getting together in group, and enters the portal. They know that there's no turning back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush

Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3.5 Survival at Behind Enemy Lines  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Ambush

While the US Army's 1st Calvary Division was on their way to return home, 1st Lieutenant Patrick Autumns, a autistic soldier, was relaxing on their way home to celebrate while the US guys finally kills Osama Bin Laden on May 1, 2011. When Patrick was listening to his I-pod, the song he listens to is Seraphim from For Today, a Christian Metalcore group. Patrick doesn't mind of Screaming and stuff, but if it's Christian, he loves these type of Christian music. While apart of the US Army's unit, he was on sniping and assault duty. His favorite weapons are the MSR Sniper, the SCAR-L Rifle, a Desert Eagle, and a M4A1 Assault Rifle. He has a good marksmanship on hitting any target at far distance, even attack any opposing guys at short distance. While relaxing, Sergeant First Class Dave Rodgers, the Alpha company leader, turns to him, and asked, "Hey, Patrick! You're glad that you're coming back home with us, bud?" Patrick pulls out his left earphone and nodded, "Sure am! But even though, I'm kinda that I'm getting awarded with Medal of Honor as well!" Rodgers smiles, knowing that he'll be the first ever disabled soldier getting awarded with Medal of Honor. Suddenly, the pilot of the MH-53 Pave Low shouted to everyone, "Attention, people! We picked up incoming RPG's from the northeast ahead of our position! Braze for impact!" So everyone holds onto the handle bars near where they sit at, and holds on until the Pave Low took a hit and gets prepared for crash landing. Everybody hangs on tight and gets ready for impact.

When the Pave Low went down, most of the guys were luck to survive. But they lost their ride home, knowing that the enemy forces would try to kill or capture all of them. Patrick asked Dave if he's okay. Dave said, "I'm fine! But looks like we got ourselves into a lot of trouble here already." Corporal Matthew Yell, Patrick's best friend told him to be on the look out for any bad guys coming in. So Patrick agreed, heading to the highest point, and keep an eye on any enemy movement. Patrick was wondering if things are going to be okay.

Meanwhile, about five miles from Patrick and the team's position, the portal from the other world opened up, and the Sailor Scouts got into a sudden mix up. The girls landed on they knew was the desert, wondering where did they land at, and what country are they at. "Where are we?" Asked Lita Kino, looking around and wondered where they are. Amy Mizuno digs a small amount of sand, and robs it. Amy suddenly snapped, knowing that she and the girls are in some other country. "We're must be in either India or Afghanistan." She nodded, telling the girls their in between either countries in Asia. Girls turned to Amy in confusion. Raye Hino robbed her chin and stated, "We should be in Afghanistan, right? I'm just guessing if we're there or India." Amy nodded, "I think so too. Anyways, we must find some else to guide us to the next portal, or we'll stuck here for as long we're going to be." the girls agreed. "Right!" They nodded, following Amy to find someone to guide them to the next portal.

Back at the crash site, Patrick was still on patrol over the crash site. But he found nothing in site. At the crash site, Dave and Matthew looked through the damaged Pave Low, and hopes to get it fixed so they could get back up in the air. While on patrol, Patrick suddenly saw something on the road. He crabs the binoculars, and looked at the unknown vehicle. What he saw was a group of Russians working with the Afghan people to kill anyone who survived the crash. Patrick looked terrified, turns to the crash site and shouted, "WE HAVE INCOMING VEHICLES! FOUR OF THEM! THEY'RE HEADING RIGHT STRAIGHT TO US!" Everyone heard the alert from Patrick, gets their guns ready, and gets ready to defend their position.

While continuing to find someone to guide them, Serena and the girls were still hoping if anyone's around. Suddenly, the sound of gun fire ripped through the air. Hotaru ran to the mountain side, and looked. She saw the group of US Soldiers were pinned down by the other group of soldiers. Hotaru knows that their in danger. She turns to others and said, "Guys, look down there. They need help." The girls looks down where Hotaru was pointing, seeing the US forces getting nailed by the other soldiers. Serena stated, "I think they'll need our help down there! If they need help, we're in!" She said to everyone, "Guys! Let's transform!" The girls agreed, transforming to their Super Sailor Scout forms. Just as they transform. Eternal Sailor Moon said, "Alright, girls! Let's roll!" "Right!" Said the Sailor Scouts, following her to the US position to help out the US Military.

While being under fire by the Russians and Afghans, Patrick and the guys were struggling to push them back. But the two guys are wounded, and one was heavily injured. Patrick turns to Dave and said, "You guys cover while I call for backup!" Dave agreed with him, telling the others, "COVER FIRE!" Patrick gets to the radio and calls in the guys. But the radio is malfunctioning. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, CRAP!" Patrick shrugged, knowing it was bad news. Their on their own. Dave calls out to Dave, "Any luck, Pat?" Patrick shook his head. Dave was shocked to know that their going to be overrun by the terrorist. When the enemy soldiers are getting close, the golden boomerang suddenly appeared in the mid-air, slashing one of the soldiers' AK-47 in half. When the golden boomerang went to the other direction, everybody turns and saw a group of teenage girls suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Hold it right there!" Calls out Sailor Moon to opposing forces, getting everyone's attention. "Who're you?" Asked one of the terrorist soldier. Eternal Sailor Moon said, "I'm a protector of the earth and the innocence. On behalf of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, we shall extinguish any cruel being!" The Sailor Scouts said, "We're here to help! WE'RE THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" The terrorist were wondering who they really are. But they don't care if they're civilians or not. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts, huh?" Smirked one of the terrorist. They point their weapons and open fire onto them. The girls took cover behind the bolder rock. Patrick knows they're here to help, but he and the guys need to help them back.

Patrick and the 1st Calvary Division meets the Sailor Scouts, and now needs help from them. Will Patrick and guys help them, or will they get overrun by the terrorist? Find out at the next chapter of the MW3 OVA!


	3. Chapter 3 Support and Info

Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3.5 Survival Behind Enemy Lines  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Support and Info

While under fire, the Sailor Scouts were trying to help out the US guys. But were forced to take cover. Meanwhile, Patrick said to everybody, "Guys! Cover me, while I help the girls out!" The guys did as they were told, giving cover fire for Patrick as he goes to help the Sailor Scouts that are hanging on by a thread by the enemy forces. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were staying put behind the bolder rock to wait until they stop firing at them. "They're firing at us instead of them!" Sailor Uranus shrugged, getting a little irritated of getting pinned down by the terrorist forces. Eternal Sailor Moon turns to Sailor Venus and asked, "What are we going do?" "I don't know!" Sailor Venus shrugged, keeping her head down from enemy fire. Suddenly, another sound of weapon being fired came close from the bolder. Sailor Saturn peeks her head out, and saw Patrick firing at the enemy forces. Patrick turns to the girls and shouted, "Girls! Get to the helicopter, I'll cover you guys! GO!" Sailor Saturn turns to the girls and told them that they need to do what Patrick said. Sailor Moon asked Patrick, "Who're you?" Patrick shouted, "THERE'S NO TIME TO FREAK-IN TALK! GO TO OUR SIDE NOW!" Sailor Moon then forget about the answer, doing what they were told as the Sailor Scouts runs to the crashed helicopter. While covering fire for the Sailor Scouts, Patrick looks and saw Sailor Saturn sitting there, terrified of getting shot at. Patrick politely shouted at her, "Hey, miss! You'll might need to go! You don't want to get shot here, do you? I'll protect you while I walk with you!" Sailor Saturn looks at him and knows that he's being kind to her while fighting. She also notice that he promises that she won't get hurt or shot. So, Patrick got behind the bolder and tells her that they'll go out in same time, on the count of three. "Ready?" Patrick asked. Sailor Saturn nodded, "I'm good to go!" Patrick counted, "One...Two...Three! GO! GO! GO!" They both ran to the Pave Low while the other soldiers covers them. The Sailor Scouts' hearts were beating hard, hoping that Patrick and Saturn gets through. "their they come, guys! KEEP FIRING WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" Shouted Dave, ordering the other soldiers to keep on covering Patrick and Saturn as they get their way to the crashed Pave Low. Just as Patrick and Saturn got closer to the Pave Low, the rocket fire all the sudden appears and missed Patrick, lucky for him. "RPG! GET DOWN!" Patrick shouted at Saturn, jumping inside the crashed Pave Low, made it safe. Patrick got up and asked Dave, "I'm out of mags here, do you got any for me?" Dave grabs an extra mag, and tosses to him. "Here's the last mag! Make it happen." he said to Patrick. Patrick then reloads and continues to fight the enemy forces. As the enemy forces are getting overwhelmed, they were forced to pull back. The US Soldiers and the Sailor Scouts are safe, for now.

"Alright, guys! The question is; Who're you? And Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked the US Soldiers. Patrick then said, "My name is 1st Lieutenant Patrick Autumns. I'm the commanding officers of the US Army's 1st Calvary Division! We crash landed in the enemy's territory, before we were on our way home. Plus, you girls are in Afghanistan. Home of the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda." The girls were suddenly confused, knowing that they're in a different country. Sailor Mercury explained, "We were teleported from our world to your world by mistake. We were on our way to school, until all the sudden the portal pulls all of us in, and gets us here by accident. Or what's so ever." Patrick was being very gentle to the girls, telling them it's alright that the got involved of the battle. But were almost got killed by enemy fire. Sailor Mars asked, "Who's Al-Qaeda by the way?" Patrick explained about Al-Qaeda. "They're the terrorist organization that caused the attacks at New York, Washington D.C., and at a area in Pennsylvania. They killed hundreds of innocent people ever since September 11, 2001." The girls were shocked to hear the incident that ever happened, saying to them that they're sorry for what happened. Patrick said, "We appreciate your support and courage, girls!" But the girls were wonder what year is it. "We know that attack didn't occur at our world, but it looks completely different from your world to ours." Sailor Mercury said, then asked, "What year is it by the way?" Patrick nodded, "It's right now 2012." The girls were then stunned, realizing that they thought they traveled to the future. But Sailor Pluto nodded, "It doesn't make since, I know the time at our world. But I don't pick anything around here in this world." The girls gasped, realizing that they've been traveling to the regular future era. While trying to find out, the soldier ran down and warned, "We got more tangos incoming!" Patrick ran up hill, and looked. When something walked out of smoke from the enemy helicopters, he gasped in horror, realizing that it might've been twenty heavily armed soldiers; the Juggernauts. Along side with them, are thirty light armored soldiers. Patrick turns at the crash site, and shouted, "JUGGERNAUTS! MAN YOUR POSITIONS!" Patrick ran down, and tries to get everyone ready to fight, which is going to be a tough fight!

Sailor moon and the Sailor Scouts are now working with the US Army against terrorist organization Al-Qaeda. But now they got surrounded by Juggernauts and light-armored soldiers. Will make it out alive? Or will they be captured by the enemy? Find out at the next chapter of the Call Of Duty OVA series!


End file.
